Old Doll
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: A young witch obsessed with the Gorillaz collects all of their merchandise. But that's not enough and decides to turn the band into dolls, save for 2D and Jag. Can the two save the band before the spell becomes permanent?
1. Chapter 1

Lightning struck as dark purple clouds swirled in the sky, darkening a large castle. The wind howled, but it's calls were silent compared to the noise inside the castle.

The hallways were filled with the soft sound of music playing and the source came from behind a wooden door. Inside the room, the music was loud and the walls covered in posters with CDs laying about along with T-shirts, shoes, bags, even small figurines.

They all shared the same theme; the famous band Gorillaz.

In a corner of the room, a young girl about ten years old with brown hair and a long green gown was hanging up more posters while singing along to the music. " _I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower, that you made with plastic power. Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away._ " sang the girl. She giggled to twirl around the room, falling onto her bed to look up at the ceiling.

It was bare and made the small girl grimace. She reaches for her nightstand, taking a long black stick with a raven head for a handle and the tip having a purple crystal. She waves it and the ceiling lights up, showing a blown up image of the band.

"Gorillaz, they are so awesome!" cried the young girl. She hops off her bed to grab a figurine of the singer 2D, spinning around the room with it. "My favorite band in the whole world, and I finally got a ticket to their next show." she cheered.

She dances to a hanging Gorillaz calendar to see clipped to it was a ticket to their next concert and the date marked. "Not only will I get to see my favorite band live, but it's also on my favorite holiday, it's going to be magical!" beamed the girl. The next concert was marked on the 31st of October, yes, Halloween.

She looks to her 2D figure to hug it. "2D, my absolute favorite, he looks so dark with those eyes, but has the heart of a child, and that Darkrai of his too, he's amazing." sighed the girl blissfully. The room fell silent as the CD finished and the girl went to her stack.

"The Fall is next." she said. As she put the disc in, she heard a knock at her door. "Starla, may I come in." said the person. "Sure Mama." said Starla.

The door opened and in glided her mother, Gilda Greene, who wore her brown hair in a neat ponytail and had on a black gown with purple accents. "Sweetheart, I have some news, one of the witches at the center is on vacation so I have to take over for her on Halloween." said Gilda. "But Mama, the concert, it'll be the first time I get to see my favorite band live." whined Starla.

"I know, but I can't be there to watch you." said Gilda. The girl was disappointed but looked to her mother. "What if I went alone, please Mama, I'll watch the concert, get a few things signed and be home." said Starla.

"I don't know, maybe if you were thirteen, besides, last time I left you by yourself you got into mischief." said Gilda. "I won't get into mischief, I just really want to see them." said Starla. "Hm, oh alright, you can, but you best behave, otherwise you will be grounded and wand less for a long time." said Gilda.

The girl nodded and watched her mother leave. Now alone, she squealed in delight and hopped onto her bed.

She was going to her first concert alone, how exciting.

She sighed happily and gazed up dreamily at her ceiling. 'I can't wait for Halloween.' thought Starla.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Halloween is coming up, and like last year, I'm going to write a chapter till Halloween itself. Every Sunday and Friday I will be updating this story until Halloween comes. Hope you all enjoy this. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A yawn escapes from 2D as he exits the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a fluffy blue towel. His blue hair was wet and sticking to his forehead from his relaxing shower.

He makes his way down the corridors and to the lift. 2D yawns a second time, he shouldn't have stayed up so late playing pong. 'Especially since we have a concert in two hours.' thought 2D.

He exits the lift and walks through the car park, finally reaching his bedroom. Now inside, the singer drops his towel to start getting dressed.

2D pulls on a sleeveless black shirt with two gray belts loosely hanging around his stomach and a sleeveless gray vest. He then slides on a pair of black pants with two belts around the left pant leg and black boots. The bluenette blinks to look around the room, where were his gloves?

2D threw a few things around his room, but he saw no sign of his gloves. "Stuart, we're getting ready t-uh, what are you doing?" asked a voice. 2D looked up to see his cyborg Darkrai, Jag, also known as the band's manager.

"I can't find my gloves." said 2D. Jag sighs and floats over to the dresser to open the top drawer. "You out them in here so you wouldn't forget, remember?" asked Jag.

2D blushes a bit but grabs his finger less, arms length black gloves. He slides them on and follows the Darkrai out of the room.

The other band members are waiting by the geep and 2D grins at their costumes. Always for a classic, Murdoc was wearing his crown and purple cape, even a raven headed scepter. Russel was dressed as the Thing from Fantastic Four, a good movie. As for Noodle, she was dressed to the nines as a Vampire, minus the cape.

"No cape?" asked 2D. "The only capes they had were too long, I'd trip on it and face plant on stage." said Noodle, fake fangs shining. "Alright, let's get going, we're running late!" snapped Murdoc. They all climbed into the geep and Murdoc started it up.

"Say 'D, what costume is that?" asked Russel. "Huh, oh, this is what I used to wear before the band, I wore it when Jag and I had battles." said 2D. "A blast from the past, doesn't matter if no one else gets it." said Jag.

Russel just shakes his head when Murdoc takes a sharp turn. " Murdoc, slow down, you almost dumped us out." said Noodle. "We're already late enough, we were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago for sound check." said Murdoc.

2D gulps and grips harder onto his seat, this was going to be a wild ride.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Starla was breathing hard as she excitedly look around. She was finally here, at the stadium where her favorite band was going to be playing! "Oh my merlin, finally, Gorillaz, GORILLAZ!" screeched Starla.

Beside her was her mother, who was checking her make-up. "I won't be gone for long, I'll be back at midnight on the dot, understood?" asked Gilda. "Of course Mama, I'm just going to watch the concert then zip on home." said Starla with a roll of her eyes.

"Good and remember, no mischief or you lose your wand for a very long time." said Gilda. "Yes, yes, I got it." said Starla. Her mother gives a nod and disappears in a flash of white.

Starla smiles and skips to the admission's booth when something catches her eye. It was jeep, no, it wasn't a jeep, it's THE geep, from the 19/2000 video. 'It's them!' thought Starla.

Giggling, she sneaks over towards the back to peek, seeing it was indeed the Gorillaz. "It's them, it's really them, and oh, 2D, he looks so cute in that outfit." gushes Starla. Murdoc was dressed as his kingly self, Russel was a giant orange goblin thing, and Noodle was a cape less vampire.

Starla was in bliss, she was seeing the band before they got in, what luck. Oh, maybe she could walk over and get their autograph, oh, oh, maybe they'll let her join them back stage and become friends, or let her on stage with them!

She could just be the Gorillaz best friend!

A frown came to the young witch as she sighs sadly, leaning away to sit on the ground. "Who am I kidding, they're popular and famous, they'd never be friends with me." muttered Starla.

She looks back to see 2D talking to his Darkrai as they brought their equipment inside. As she watched, her eyes lit up and she looks into her purse, seeing her wand.

A smile comes as she leans against the wall more. Maybe she _could_ get them to be her friends.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

A shiver runs down 2D's spine as he looks about the parking lot. He felt like someone was watching them, not a good thing ether.

"Hey Face-ache, what are you doing?!" demanded Murdoc. "Sorry Muds, but I thought, I think someone was spying on us." said 2D. Murdoc blinked to walk closer to the singer and look around, the parking lot was deserted, but a weird feeling of dread is in the air.

"Ugh, you may be right, come on, let's get inside and do a quick sound check." said Murdoc. He grabs the bluenette's arm to pull him inside. Murdoc wasn't too rough, which the singer was thankful for.

But still, who was spying on them?

Once inside, 2D tries to forget the feeling of dread but it doesn't help. The feeling still remains.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another chapter done. Starla is excited but 2D can feel the dread in the air, what will happen? I'm going to be gone for the weekend so the next chapter will be posted Monday, stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The door to Kong slams open as Murdoc walks in, yawning big as the others followed in. "That was a great show and mmm, sweeter party." grins Murdoc. "Man, shut up about you're sexual conquests, I'm exhausted." sighed Russel.

"We played five encores." agreed 2D, coughing due to his used voice. Jag appears with a cup of hot tea and the singer drinks it slowly. "Thanks Jag, that feel better." beamed the bluenette.

Noodle smiled a little to yawn. "The party was a bit much, especially after those encores." said Noodle. "True, but it was your fourteenth birthday, baby girl." said Russel. The young girl waved him off, pulling out her fake fangs.

They enter the living room where Russel sits down in the large chair and Noodle sits on the couch. "I'm grabbing a beer, want anything?" asked Murdoc. "Same." said Russel. "Just a water bottle, I'm about ready to drop." sighed Noodle. "I'm fine." said 2D.

Murdoc nods to walk into the kitchen and 2D stretches his long limbs. "I have to take a piss, be right back." said 2D.

The singer leaves the room as Murdoc walks back in, tossing a beer at the drummer. "So, when is our next show?" asked Murdoc, cracking his drink open. "Not for another few weeks, this show will actually be Crawley." said Jag. "Isn't that where you and Toochi are from?" asked Noodle.

The Darkrai nods to turn his phone off. "I'm going to check on Stuart, he'll be needing his pills about now." said Jag. He hovers away and Noodle sips at her water.

Just then, there's a knock at the front door.

"Someone get that?" asked Russel. "Not me, I just sat down." hissed Murdoc. With a groan, Noodle gets up and heads to the door.

She opens it to tilt her head a bit. "Uh, hello, what brings you here?" asked Noodle.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D hums the song Clint Eastwood as he washes his hands with a smile. Now clean, he slips his gloves back on when the bathroom door opens and Jag comes in.

"Here, your pills." said Jag, handing over two. The bluenette takes them to sigh a bit. "Can't I take more?" asked 2D. "No, you only need two, I don't want a repeat of when you nearly over-dosed back when you were eighteen." said Jag.

2D pouted and crossed his arms. Jag chuckled lightly when loud screams were heard.

"I thought everyone was going to bed, but they're watching horror movies without us?" asked 2D. "Stuart, that wasn't screams from a TV." said Jag.

The two look at each other to rush out of the bathroom and back to the living room. 2D slides in to see the room was empty. "Huh, where did they go?" asked 2D. "They're still here, I didn't hear the lift or anyone leave." said Jag.

2D walks in more to look at the couch to scream. Laying on the couch was a small, button eyed Murdoc doll.

2D picks the doll up, it was dressed like Murdoc, but with no fingers or feet, but the color of his boots were there. One button was read while the other was black, plus there was also Murdoc's cowlick. "Where did this come from, Murdoc, this isn't funny, you promised to stop with the pranks." called 2D.

It was silent so the singer looks at the doll again. It didn't feel like a normal doll though.

Jag hovers back in, holding two other dolls. One was a button eyed Russel in a white shirt with blue sleeve and the other was of Noodle in her Dare outfit.

"What's with the dolls, thought Murdoc was done pranking us." said 2D. "Stuart, these aren't dolls, I can sense it, these dolls ARE Murdoc, Russel and Noodle; they've been turned _into_ dolls!" exclaimed Jag. 2D was shocked and looked at Murdoc, who was lifeless and silent.

"That can't be, how is this possible?!" demanded 2D. Just then, they heard small giggling and looked to see, standing behind them is a thirteen year old girl in a witches outfit.

"Who are you?" asked Jag. "I'm Starla Greene, I'm your biggest fan." she exclaimed. She skipped over with a small book, opened to a page with three other signatures.

The other band member's signatures.

"Can I have your autograph, you're my favorite Gorillaz." beamed Starla. 2D is shocked and goes to do but stops. "Wait, first, how did you get in here, and second, did you do this to my friends?" asked 2D. Stara sighs to put the book down.

"I was let in by Noodle when I asked for her autograph, and yes, I did." said Starla. 2D was stunned as Jag hovered over. "The spell is on the book, isn't, you charmed it so that when they signed their names they'd be turned into dolls." growled Jag. "Correct, it's a clever little spell, right?" asked Starla.

"It's also on the borderline of dark magic, isn't it?" asked 2D. Jag nods and looks to the girl. "Why did you do this?!" demanded Jag. "I'm a huge fan like I said, but I also have no one to play with or talk to, so I decided to become friends with you guys, by any means necessary." said Starla.

"But you could have just asked to hang with us, not turn us into dolls!" yelled 2D. "Ya, but I thought it'd be more fun if you were dolls, that way we could do everything together, and I'd get to keep you forever!" beamed Starla. 2D shook his head, this was crazy and wrong.

"You have no right, turn them back!" demanded 2D. "No, then you'll never be my friends." whined Starla. Jag glared and tried to get the small book, thinking a counter-spell might be there.

Starla runs away, with Jag chasing her. "Get back here you little bit- uh, you little WITCH!" yelled Jag. "Never, you can't get me." laughed Starla. 2D watched the mess and looked at the three dolls, how could they change them back?

2D looked at the scene, it was like a big game to the girl. 'Wait, a game?' thought 2D.

"Starla, how about we play a game?" asked 2D. The witch stops to look at him, eyes wide in excitement. "A game, ooh, like what?" asked Starla. 2D thinks for a moment to smile.

"What about a game like in that film about the dolls and, a different mother?" asked 2D. "The other mother, and you mean Coraline?" asked Starla.

"Yes, the three of us will play an exploring game, you hide the three dolls, and come up with challenges for us to get them." said 2D. Starla is silent, thinking to then smile.

"That sounds so fun, okay, but what are the stakes, the winner HAS to get a prize." said Starla. "If Jag and I win, you turn Murdoc, Russel and Noodle back to normal, and if you win, we'll both sign your book and become your dolls." said 2D. Jag looked at him in shock as the witch claps her hands.

"Awesome, I accept." grinned Starla.

She pulled out a wand and levitated the three dolls to her and chuckled. "And I know JUST the playing field." said Starla. 2D and Jag's eyes widen as she waves her wand and they disappear in a flash of light.

 _ **A/N:**_ **The Gorillaz have been turned into dolls! Well, except for 2D and jag, luckily he had to use the bathroom when he did. Anyway, next chapter will be out Friday, stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

2D groans as he lays on the ground, getting a bit sick from the fast motions. "How can you travel like that?" groaned the bluenette. "Easy, I'm a witch so I know what to expect." laughed Starla.

Jag helped 2D up and the two looked at their new surroundings. The sky was green with dark purple clouds, and in the distance you could just make out lightning strikes. There was also a large forest next to a dark and spooky looking castle.

"Welcome to my home, like it, my mom actually created this little pocket dimension just for the two of us." said Starla. "It's cool, like straight out of one of those spooky movies but not horror." said 2D. "Aw, thank you." giggled Starla.

She then snaps her wand, showing the three dolls again. "Okay, I'm going to hide them and you need to find them." said Starla. With that, the dolls vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Wait, what about a hint?" asked 2D. "This is an exploring game, you get no hints." said Starla, pouting. "But explorers do get hints, from like maps or clues on artifacts they find." said 2D. "Exactly, you have an advantage over us by knowing the playing field, it'd only be fair." said Jag.

The witch pouts in irritation but calms to sigh. "You're right, it wouldn't be very fair if you got no hint." said Starla. She then floats over to 2D with a smile.

"To find the first doll, you need to look no further, just follow the laughs of a Fairy cousin." said Starla. She floats away, making 2D blink.

That was the hint?

"What about the others?" asked 2D. "The hints will come upon finding each doll, oh, and you have till midnight to find them, otherwise you lose." said Starla. "Midnight, that's just two hours away!" argued Jag. "Yep, so you better get moving." sang Starla.

With that, she vanishes in a puff of smoke. "So, we have two hours to find the others and if not, we'll become dolls." said 2D. "Calm yourself, let's just think, she gave us a hint so we can get started." said Jag. "I know, but it's hard, 'To find the first doll, you need to look no further, just follow the laughs of a Fairy cousin', what the bloody hell does that even mean, a 'Fairy cousin', we have to find a cousin of a bent bloke?" asked 2D.

"No, I think she might be talking about real Fairies, hm, a cousin is like a close resemblance, so perhaps we need to find Pixies." said Jag. "Really, but aren't Pixies like jerks?" asked 2D. "Not every small magical being can be a Fairy, Stuart." sighed Jag.

The singer nods to look around at the area. "The hint also said to look no further, so I guess the Pixies hang out nearby, but I don't think they'd be in a castle." said 2D. "No, they're considered pests, so other than the castle is the forest, so there for that's where the pixies are and also where we'll find the first doll." said Jag.

This gets a smile from the bluenette who then takes a few steps. "Then let's go, I just hope these Pixies are nicer." said 2D. Jag shrugged, anything was possible.

They then ran for the dark and misty forest.

Meanwhile from her bedroom window, Starla was watching. "I feel bad, they have no idea what these kinds of Pixies are capable of." said Starla. She sighs to lay back on her bed, staring at her Gorillaz poster.

"But they won't die, there are plenty of obstacles waiting to slow them down." said Starla. She giggles lightly to turn on her radio, listening to another Gorillaz CD. Bobbing her head a bit, she summons her long mirror to her to see the image change to that of 2D and Jag running through the woods.

Popcorn then appears with her munching away happily. "This is going to be so fun." giggled Starla, munching on another fist full of popcorn.

 _ **A/N:**_ **The rules have been set and now the timer has started. 2D and Jag need to find all three dolls before midnight, can they do it. And just what is wrong with the Pixies Starla mentioned? Next update is Sunday, stay tuned and plz review.**

 **P.S. Sorry it's so short, I was having a slow week on this chapter, next one will be longer, promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

The mist was thick as 2D climbed over a large log with Jag just hovering over it. "The mist is thick here, how will we know we're going in the right direction?" asked 2D. "The hint told us to listen, so we just keep going till we hear small laughter." said Jag.

The singer groaned in despair but continued on. The trees swayed a bit, making some mist rise up when there's a small noise.

Children laughing?

"Am I losing it, or do I hear kids?" asked 2D. "That's not children, I think you're hearing the Pixies." said Jag. The two headed for the sound, hearing the laughter getting louder and louder.

"What are they laughing at, I've never heard anyone tell a joke that gets people laughing for this long." said 2D. The Darkrai shrugs and they crawl through a bush.

Before them was a small pond letting off the mist and a few small shapes floating about. "These must be the Pixies." said 2D. "Exactly." agreed Jag.

2D then looked down for the color to drain from his face. The ground was soaked in blood and the bodies of various animals were scattered around.

"Holy, what the hell?" whimpered 2D. "Damn, these are Pixies, but they're Flesh Eating Pixies, very nasty and very evil." said Jag. "Wait, so if we approach them, they'll kill and eat us?" asked 2D. "Yep, we need a plan, something to distract them so we can find the doll." said Jag.

2D nodded and flinched upon hearing a loud crunch. "I feel sick." groaned 2D. Jag is thinking, watching the Pixies closely. They're eating, but a few seem to be talking to each other, laughing loudly to the point of not noticing their food being taken.

"That's it, Stuart, these Pixies are easily distracted when they're laughing, so we just have to get them laughing." said Jag. "Bu-but how, I'm terrible at telling jokes." said 2D. "It doesn't need to be actual jokes, just something that they'll like, they're evil and nasty." said Jag.

The bluenette snorts to glare a little. "Ya, sounds like Murdoc." muttered 2D.

He then pauses to smile a bit. "I got it." said 2D. Jag slaps a hand over his mouth, he was too loud.

The Pixies paused in their eating to hiss, glaring at the bushes. 'Shit.' thought 2D. The bush is then burned, forcing 2D and Jag out into the open. The Pixies surrounded them, licking lips at the look of another meal.

"Well, we're screwed." sighed Jag. "No, I may have a small idea." said 2D. He looks to the Pixies to hold up his hands.

"Can I say something first?" asked 2D. The Pixies are silent, muttering before one nods. "Tell me what you think of this; a guy wants to start a band, but is too poor to afford instruments, so what does he do?" asked 2D. The Pixies stare to shrug, a bit interested. "He rams his car into a music shop, knocking out an employee's eyes while at the same time scoring a singer." said 2D.

The Pixies are silent only to start laughing. "That was a bad joke." said Jag. "Ya, but it's got evil and it's nasty, if that's the humor they like, then some stories on Murdoc should get them laughing long enough for you to find the first doll, get going now." whispered 2D. The Darkrai is impressed and nods, slowly moving away.

The Pixies calm down a bit for the bluenette to grin. "If you liked that, then you'll like this one." said 2D. The Pixies wait with grins and murmurs.

"Same guy has got a band now, but his guitarist sucks and his singer won't listen as the guitarist is the singer's girlfriend, what does he do?" asked 2D. The Pixies squeak, most likely asking 'what'. "He nails his singer's girlfriend in the bathroom, getting his face punched in with the guitarist kicked out." said 2D.

The Pixies howl with laughter, a few even falling from the air. They were loving these stories. 'Thank you, Murdoc.' thought 2D.

Jag is slowly scanning the area, seeing no hide or hair of a doll. 'Where is it?' thought Jag.

"Okay, here's another; guy is now famous and easily gets the girls, how does he go about it?" asked 2D. The Pixies all shriek in anticipation. "He has sex with them in an old wagon and by morning the girls purses are missing without the guy in sight." said 2D.

More shrieks of laughter fill the air as all the Pixies lay on the ground, laughing hard enough to bump into each other.

Jag moves away more to spot something in the pond. There is an old looking chest at the bottom, getting a nod from the Darkrai. 'Found it.' thought Jag, reaching for it.

"Okay; now the guy has nothing to do on a Saturday night, what does he do for it?" asked 2D. The Pixies are still laughing, but are looking at him. "He gets blasted on rum and kicks into the bathroom to bitch and then falls unconscious face first into a toilet." snickered 2D.

The Pixies howl with more laughter and even 2D joins in. That had been very funny and he'd even recorded it. Makes good blackmail against Murdoc when he's in a really nasty mood.

Jag hovers over, chest in his arms. "Let's go while they're laughing." said Jag. Getting to his feet, 2D and Jag race away from the clearing and into the fog. They kept running until they can no longer hear the laughter.

"Okay, we should be good." panted Jag. 2D nods to smile a bit. "So, you got the doll?" asked 2D. The Darkrai nods to hand the chest over to 2D.

He opens it to see inside is the Noodle doll. "We got Noodle luv." said 2D. He drops the chest to stare at the lifeless doll.

The bluenette frowns to hug the doll a bit. "Don't worry Noodle, we'll turn you back." said 2D. Jag nods to look at the chest, seeing a piece of paper.

"Looks like Starla sent the next hint." said Jag. He picks it up for 2D to look as well.

" _Way to go on out-smarting the Pixies, but that's nothing on the next doll; To find the next doll, you need to travel farther to the edge, a place of darkness holds the doll, and some terrible creatures who lack natural intelligence, you got an hour and ten minutes to go._ " read Jag. "Travel to the edge, a place of darkness, where could that be?" asked 2D.

"I don't know, but there seems to be even worse creatures here than those Pixies." said Jag. They sit down, not understanding the new hint.

Back with Starla, she's clapping and laughing a bit at the image. "2D is so amazing, he figured out the Pixie's rotten sense of humor." giggled Starla.

She puts away her empty bowl to stare at the time. "Better hurry along, my little dolly, time is running out." laughed Starla. She leans back onto some pillows, watching her two playmates try and figure out her clue.

Even if they do figure it out, Starla has a strong feeling they'll never get past _these_ creatures.

 _ **A/N:**_ **2D and Jag found Noodle, hurray! But now they have to figure out the new clue and fins the next doll. Next chapter will be on Friday, stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the song being sung nor have anything to do with it. All rights go to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett; the creators.**_

A groan escapes 2D as he lays on the ground, clutching the Noodle doll to his chest. "This clue is really hard, how are we suppose to find the next doll?!" demanded 2D. "Relax Stu, we'll get there...hm, travel to the edge, maybe the hint is referring to the edge of the forest." said Jag.

The bluenette thinks this over to then sit up. "Maybe, and this dark place, maybe a cave?" he suggested. "Sounds good, but we still need to be on the look out, the doll is going to be guarded by a terrible creature." said Jag. The singer nods and gets up to follow the Darkrai.

As they walk, 2D looks to the doll of his best friend/little sister. Frowning, he hugs the doll tightly, he truly misses his friends. 'Don't worry, Jag and I will beat Starla and get you all back to normal.' thought 2D.

The woods started thinning out and soon they were out in the open. "Here we are, we're at the edge of the forest." said Jag. 2D nodded to look around, seeing a large mountain and a small river flowing by gently.

Looking up a bit, 2D spots a huge cave. "There." called 2D, pointing. Jag follows his finger to nod. "That must be it, and look at the size of it." said Jag. Grabbing the bluenette's arm, they float up to the cave, landing gently before it.

2D pockets the Noodle doll to follow Jag into the cave. "What do you think is in here?" whispered 2D. "Not sure, but whatever it is, it's big, dangerous, and dumb as shit." muttered Jag.

The singer snorts when a loud roar is heard.

The two share a look and follow the noise. They soon see a dim light at the end of the tunnel and peek in. They are are in a large cavern with a large fire and a cauldron over it. The shadows were also moving and flickering in the light.

"Wow, everything is supersized." awed 2D. "Ya, but super sized for what?" asked Jag. They looked around the cavern for 2D to smile.

"Look, in the cauldron." said 2D. In the bubbling green goo of the large black pot, the next doll was floating.

It was Russel.

"Okay, I'll swing in and grab it." said Jag. He goes to move when the area starts shaking. From another tunnel, dark shadows move in and three large trolls roar.

"Trolls, dammit, Trolls." cursed 2D. "Ya, Trolls are tough bastards, but not all of them are dumb." said Jag. "The hint said they were, so these Trolls aren't too smart." said 2D.

Jag agrees to study them a bit. Their ears were large, so they were very good at hearing, small eyes so then they were nearly blind and very sensitive to light.

"We can't make a sound, or they'll hear us, which will be tough, how can we get Russel?" asked Jag. 2D bit his lip and stared. They had to do something, they couldn't just leave him.

The Trolls were growling to each other, one even smacking his hand into the wall repeatedly. "Wait, that sound...is that Troll music?" asked 2D. Jag listened to realize that the singer was right, the thumping did indeed sound like music.

"They rely on sound, makes sense that they'd like music." said Jag. A light bulb goes off and Jag looks at his trainer. "Stuart, you need to sing." said Jag. "Huh, but that'll attract them." said 2D. "Yes, but if you sing something they like, it'll keep them from hearing me get the Russel doll." said Jag.

"Hm, alright, but what would they even like?" asked 2D. Jag listens to the thumping, it was slow but very upbeat. "I know, sing Last Living Souls." said Jag.

Taking a deep breath, 2D walks from the tunnel and more into the cavern. The Trolls pick up on his to stop their thumping to roar at him. Shaking, 2D clears his throat, getting a thumbs up from Jag.

Leaning against the wall as the Trolls get closer, 2D starts hitting the rock to the song's music. " ** _Are we the last living souls, Are we the last living souls, Are we the last living souls, Are we the last living souls_.**" sang 2D.

The Trolls stopped in their roaring to look at each other in awe. " ** _Take a gun, Or how you say, That's no way, To behave. But just as long you need the gear, So sing a song that doesn't sin, It grows, Hey, you know_.**" 2D closed his eyes, now lost to the music and lyrics.

The Trolls were making happy growls, one even moving up and down in a dance. Seeing his chance, Jag hovers from his spot and to the cauldron.

" ** _Are we the last living souls, Are we the last living souls. Are we the last to get away, To some another day, Or do we know, Well we know, Doesn't seem to be complete, Are we. Are we the last living souls, Are we the last living souls, Are we the last living souls, Are we the last living souls._** " The Trolls were full on dancing now, making happy noises and jumping about.

They were making a lot of noise but also making rocks fall. Jag avoided them as he tried to reach the pot. 'Damn Trolls.' thought Jag.

" ** _Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up._** " sang 2D loudly. He then gasps as he's lifted off the ground and now sitting on one of the Troll's shoulders. The other was still dancing while the third was hitting the wall to the beat the bluenette was singing.

Gulping, 2D closes his eyes to get back to the song. " ** _'Cause all out of song, I got it down wrong, I see myself to get, An all-seeing door now. Can you take us in, The part that comin' on, The coldest man doesn't sing your song. We go to the car, I see you walk to the far, And when you get there do you see, You fit the last you need on me._** " sang 2D.

Jag snags the doll from the boiling pot, sighing as he sees no damage to it. He hovers back to the exit only to freeze upon seeing 2D on a troll's shoulders.

2D spots Jag and waves to him to help. The song was ending after all. " ** _'Cause we're the last living souls, We're the last living souls, Yeah we're the last living souls, We're the last living souls_.**" finished 2D.

Jag flies over, grabbing the singer and going back to the exit. The Trolls did not notice, too busy dancing and playing the new music. Jag didn't stop flying till they were safely out of the cave and back a bit in the woods.

"Okay, good work." said Jag. "Ya, who knew Trolls were Gorillaz fans." laughed 2D. He smiles more as Jag hands over to Russel doll. "He's okay right?" asked 2D. "Ya, the boiling water didn't damage him." said Jag.

The bluenette sighed big to them notice a paper belt on the doll. "That wasn't there." said 2D. He took it off to see it was the next hint. "What's the last one say?" asked Jag.

" _I wish for an encore, you are just a lovely singer, but now we must reach the final doll. I am hiding somewhere with Ghosts and magic. Locked away I am, but only the truest key will set me free. Come find me, you have half an hour._ " read 2D. "Shit, half an hour?!" gasped Jag. "Wait, Ghosts and magic, but those things are everywhere, aren't they?" asked 2D.

"Damn that bi-witch, she made this one even harder." cursed Jag. "Murdoc." whimpered 2D.

Starla laughed to herself as she watched the two. "Another live performance, beautiful, who knew Trolls had great tastes." giggled Starla.

She watched the two as they poured over the hint. "They'll never solve it, I've won this game.' said Starla. She smiled big to stare at the clock. Only half an hour to go and 2D would be hers.

Forever.

 _ **A/N:**_ **They saved Russel, but now will have a harder time solving the next clue. Just where did Starla hide Murdoc? Next update is on Sunday, stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jag gasps to start coughing a bit, pulling himself free from the river. "This leads nowhere, so definitely no ghosts or magic." said Jag.

2D sighs as he pulls a twig from his hair. "I saw nothing from up in the tree, well, I saw a grave yard, but no ghosts, you'd think that would be where Ghosts would be." sighed 2D. "Ghosts AND magic, Stuart, we need both." said Jag. "I'm trying here." whined 2D.

The Darkrai shakes his head to bang on his metal arm, getting water to pour out a bit. "We need to think of something, we don't have a lot of time left." said Jag. The singer lays against a tree, sighing deeply.

Jag was right, they only have twenty minutes left before midnight. 'Noodle would have figured this out by now.' thought 2D. He pulls out both dolls, staring at them. Noodle would solve the clues with Russel by their side, looking out for them and understanding the tougher parts.

'Come on, think already, where could Starla have hidden Murdoc, where in this whole world could Ghosts and magic mingle together?' thought 2D. He closes his eyes, thinking hard when lightning strikes, followed by loud thunder.

"Shit, the storms here are louder than the ones back home." groaned 2D. Then again, they were usually inside when a storm drew near.

2D looked to the sky, seeing a bit of the castle sticking up over the trees. 'Starla's home, she must be enjoying our suffering.' thought 2D. He sits there, staring when a small branch lands on his head.

"Ow, dammit." cursed 2D. He looked up to see a weird looking squirrel with wings, flying away and towards the castle. Again, 2D stares when it hits him, luckily this time without the branch.

"That's it, Jag, maybe Murdoc's in the castle." said 2D. "The castle?" asked the Darkrai. "Ya, I mean, buildings can be haunted by Ghosts, plus Starla lives there and she IS a witch." said 2D. "I have another word for her, but true, wow, the clue sounded hard but was really obvious." said Jag.

The two get up and rush towards the castle. They had to hurry, time was almost up and this was something that they could not afford to lose.

Starla did a spit take from her drink as she watches them run towards her home. "What, no way they could have gotten that!" yelled Starla. She glares at the mirror before her expression relaxes with a grin.

"Oh no matter, times almost up anyway, no way they'll find Murdoc in time." said Starla. She glances at the time, only fifteen minutes before the game was over. "Oh sweet, sweet 2D, you are an angel in the dark, but alas, you are no match for my powers, you will soon be mine for all time, maybe I'll even give you and your friends to my own children in the future." said Starla.

She laughed happily to herself, laying back on her mattress. There was no way 2D could beat her. She has won. They would all be hers!

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry for another short chapter, in all honesty, I was just feel lazy this weekend. Still, I hope you are liking this story so far. Next update is Friday, so stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. Chapter 8

The castle doors flew open as 2D and Jag stumbled inside. "Okay, how much time do we have?" asked 2D.

Jag huffs to see a clock nearby. "Ten minutes, we have ten minutes to find Murdoc before we get turned into dolls ourselves." said Jag. The bluenette pulled a face and the two got to work.

They ran down the long halls, passing Ghosts as they searched the rooms. "There sure are a lot of libraries." commented 2D. "Starla is a witch along with her mother, course they're going to have a ton of libraries." said Jag.

2D shrugs a bit and they come to a stairwell. 2D heads up while Jag decides to finish checking the rest of the ground floor. The singer reaches the next floor to see more doors.

"How many rooms does two witches even need?!" he demanded. Groaning, 2D sets to checking all the rooms.

He checks fifteen more rooms before Jag finally catches up. "Anything?" asked the Darkrai. "No, I still haven't found Murdoc." said 2D. "Shit, we have five minutes left." cursed Jag. 2D panics and runs even faster down the hall.

'Even if we do find Murdoc, we still need to get past the challenge of getting him.' thought 2D. The two burst into a new room to see a large, golden bird cage before them.

Sitting on the little bird swing was the Murdoc doll.

"We did it, we found Murdoc!" cheered 2D. They pause to hear slow clapping before Starla appears. "Congrats, you actual found him." said Starla. "Game over, give him to us." demanded Jag.

"Oh you can, just open the door." said Starla. 2D pulls a face to slowly walk past here and to the cage. He pulls on the cage door to find it locked.

"Oops, did you not remember my note, you have to unlock the cage to win." said Starla. "Dammit, where is the key?!" demanded Jag.

Starla grins to wave her hand, causing multiple stands to rise from the ground. There was a total of eight, all with a different looking key. One was a raven, another a bass, a childish looking key, a broken one, a liquor bottle, a music note, the symbol for a female, and lastly an inverted cross one. "Using my magic, I crafted eight different keys, one represents Murdoc and thus is the right key, even I don't know which key is right." said Starla.

"Okay, so one is the right key, the others are duds." said Jag. "Yes, and you have three minutes left, so you only get one choice, pick a key and the rest will vanish; better hope you pick right." said Starla. 2D gulps as the keys rise up and float over to him.

Only one was the right key, if he chooses wrong, they lose. "Stuart, you know Murdoc better than me, you're the only one who can do this." said Jag. The bluenette nods to stare at the floating keys, many looked like Murdoc's style, but they all couldn't be the right key. He starts sweating as he stares at each one.

"Hurry up now, just a minute now." giggled Starla. "Stuart, please!" begged Jag. Taking a breath, 2D takes one last look to finally smile a bit. 'That's it.' thought 2D.

Using his body to hide the keys from sight, 2D finally grabs one. Holding it close, the other keys dissolve into dust.

"So you picked, but is it right?" asked Starla. Jag watches as his trainer goes to the locked cage. 'What key did he pick?' thought Jag. 2D kneels down to insert the key, taking a deep breathe.

Closing his eyes; and with seconds left, 2D twists the key.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Did 2D do it, did he pick the right key? You'll find out soon enough. Next update is Sunday, stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9

It's silent in the room as 2D turns the key in the lock, Jag was holding his breathe as Starla smugly looks on.

2D's eyes open wide as the room is filled with the loud sound of a click. The door squeaks open and 2D grins widely. "It opened!" cheered 2D.

Starla gasps in shock as Jag lets out the breathe he was holding. 2D happily pulls out the Murdoc doll, smiling at his friend's toyish form.

He pockets the key to stand up, looking at the shocked thirteen year old. "The game is over Starla, Jag and I won." said 2D. The witch was still till she starts stomping her foot.

"No, no, no, NO, THAT'S NOT FAIR, I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN, NOT YOU, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY DOLL!" yelled Starla. "A deal's a deal, we won, so give us the counter spell." ordered Jag. Starla is silent to start laughing, floating up in the air. "No, 2D is my new doll, he is MINE!" yelled Starla.

The singer was shocked as the Darkrai fumed in anger. "You can't do that, Stuart and I beat you fair and square, now stop this tantrum and pay up what you owe us." said Jag. "I owe you guys NOTHING, this is my game so I can make the rules, plus I'm the one with the magic so there go, I win." said Starla, sticking her tongue out.

"Man, you are a sore loser, plus you're being childish, you're thirteen, not even Noodle acted like this when she loses games." said 2D. "Exactly, are you sure you're a teenager?" asked Jag. "I AM A TEENAGER, AND I'M IN THE RIGHT, MY MAGIC MAKES ME RIGHT AND YOU GUYS WRONG, I CAN NEVER LOSE!" screamed Starla.

Soon, everything in the room was floating, including 2D and Jag. "Shit, no gravity." cursed 2D. "Yep, like the song Gravity, but I won't be letting you down gently." laughed Starla.

She waved her wand and zapped her magic at the singer. 2D panicked but kicked off from the wall, avoiding getting hit. "Hold still." cursed Starla.

Jag was having an easier time as he hovers everywhere, so he grabs 2D and they escape the room. "Jag, the spell, we need it to turn Murdoc and the others back." said 2D. "I know, Stuart, but that little bitchy witch won't give it up." said Jag.

The bluenette frowns as he sees more things floating in the air. "Ugh, if only she plays nice, but no, she has to act like a spoiled little kid, one with magic, how do we trump that?" asked 2D. Jag sighs but pauses as a thought comes.

"Wait, what trumps a child's tantrum with magic is the same as how you deal with any kid." said Jag. "Hm, what would that be?" asked 2D. "Ugh, Stu, when you were bad, what snapped you out of a tantrum?' asked Jag. "When Mum threatened to spank me." said 2D.

"Exactly, Starla has a witch mom, so there fore SHE can stop Starla." said Jag. "Oh, now I get it." beamed 2D.

At that, Starla floats in with an evil grin and flashing eyes. "Ready to submit?!" she demanded. "Nope, but we are going to stop you." said 2D. "Ha, you can't, my magic beats any tricks you have." laughed Starla. "...We're telling your mother." said Jag.

At that, Starla's eyes return to normal as a look of panic reaches her face. "No, please, she'll kill me!" gasped Starla. "Then give us the counter spell you promised." said 2D. "No way, I can just turn you into dolls before she comes home." said Starla. "At the same time cleaning the whole castle?" asked Jag.

The witch blinks to look around, gasping as she sees the hall trashed and the rooms would no doubt be worse. "It's fine, I can spell is all clean." said Starla, panicking. "No you won't, you're dead." chuckled 2D. "SHUT UP, I WILL MAKE YOU SUBMIT!" yelled Starla. "Submit to what?" asked a voice.

Starla gasps as there's a flash of white and Gilda appears. "I take it you're her mother?" asked Jag. "Yes I am, now who are you two?" asked Gilda. "2D and Jag from Gorillaz." said 2D. "Really, why are you two here?" asked Gilda.

"Starla turned the rest of the band into dolls and tried to turn us into dolls, so we challenged her to a game to get the counter spell, we won but Starla refused to give the spell up and threw a tantrum and tried to curse us." said 2D. Gilda nods to look at her daughter, who shrank in fear.

"Hm, I recall you promising to not be up to any mischief, so you lied and broke not only your word to me, but these two as well, as a witch, your word is extremely important." said Gilda. "But Mom, I just wanted them to be my friend." sobbed Starla. "So you thought to curse them instead of talking?" asked Gilda.

The younger witch looked away, sniffling as her mother looked at the mess. "Punishment is in order, first as I said, your wand." said Gilda. "Bu-but Mama, no." whined Starla. "No buts, you promised me you'd behave, but you didn't, so not only will you lose your wand, but you must clean up this mess." said Gilda. Starla cries as she hands her wand over and 2D frowns.

"Starla, you know, we could have been friends, if you just talked to us." said 2D. "Re-really?" asked Starla. "Not from me." said Jag with a glare. "Ya, we could maybe try again, after your punishment of course." said 2D.

Starla sniffles to smile a bit. "I appreciate that, especially after how I acted." said Starla. "You just went fan girl crazy, it happens." said 2D. The witch nods to sigh, looking at her mother.

"Okay Mama, I'll get right to work." said Starla. "Good, you will get your wand back when I feel you deserve it." said Gilda. Starla nods and walks away, leaving 2D and Jag with the adult witch.

"I hate to bother you, but um, what about the counter spell?" asked Jag. "Oh yes." said Gilda. She vanishes for a moment to come back with a small sack.

"Here sprinkle this dust over your friends and it'll reverse the spell put on them." said Gilda. 2D smiles to accept the sack, nodding his head. "Thank you very much." said 2D.

Gilda nods to wave her wand, making a small portal appear. "This will take you back to your home, I do apologize for my daughter's behavior." said Gilda. "It's okay, it was pretty fun." said 2D. The Darkrai sighs but nods his head, it had been fun.

With a wave, 2D and Jag step through the portal, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

 _ **A/N:**_ **2D and Jag won the game and now are heading home. Last chapter will be posted on Halloween, stay tuned and plz review.**


	10. Chapter 10

2D feels weight less for a few minutes before he finally feels solid ground again. Opening his eyes, he and Jag were back in the living room.

"Whoo, we're back." cheered 2D. Jag agrees to lay back in the arm chair, sighing in contentment. "This was a long night." groaned the Darkrai. 2D nods to kneel before the cough, putting the Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle dolls on it.

"So, we just sprinkle this stuff and they go back to normal?" asked 2D. "That's what Gilda said to do, yes." said Jag. The singer stands up to take a bit of the dust in his hand.

Leaning over the dolls, he sprinkles it gently down over each doll. Jag gets up to hover next to the bluenette, will it really work?

As they watched, the dolls start to shake and glow brightly. In a flash, Murdoc, Russel and Noodle are humans again, wearing the same outfits they wore at the concert.

"Sweet, I'm back to normal!" cheered Noodle. "About freaking time, that stupid little bitch." cursed Murdoc. "Glad to see you guys again." said 2D happily. Russel yawns to give a tired thumbs up as Noodle leaps off the couch and onto the singer, hugging him tight.

"Thanks for changing us back, Toochi, you too Jag, you outsmarted that witch." said Noodle. "Hm, so you three were aware o what was happening?" asked Jag. "Course, we were still alive after all." said Murdoc.

"Nah man, I was sleeping, though at one point I was feeling hot and smelling something good." said Russel. "Oh, that's because Starla hid your doll in a cauldron with some Trolls." said 2D. Russel just stares at him to shake his head, hands up in the air. "I give up man, that's crazy." said Russel.

"It was, the Trolls are also Gorillaz fans, they loved Stuart's singing." said Jag. The three laugh as 2D and Jag re-tell the story of their game against Starla.

"Wait, so you picked the right key to Murdoc's cage, what key was it?" asked Noodle. "Don't remember, the key dissolved after I used it." said 2D. He saw Russel and Noodle nodding but caught a look from Murdoc. The bassist knew he was lying.

After the story, Noodle and Russel decided to head to bed, Jag with them as he hovers to the lift. 2D didn't feel tired just yet, he was still a bit energized.

As he stood up, Murdoc walked over and eyed him. "Liar, I saw everything, you pocketed the key." said Murdoc. 2D nodded to look away. "I didn't want anyone to see is all." said 2D.

With that, he reaches into his pocket and hands the key over to the Satanist. Murdoc looks with a frown at the key.

2D had selected the broken one.

"I know your stories Murdoc, even the ones you kept from the others, that's how I was able to guess, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." said 2D. Murdoc snorts to pocket his key with a soft smile. "I know, Stu, you haven't even told anyone my secret stories." said Murdoc.

The singer beams, happy that his friend trusts him. "Come on, I got some liquor in my Winnie, you could use a drink after the night you had." said Murdoc. "Make that a lot of drinks, I kinda want to forget tonight." said 2D.

Murdoc laughs and pulls the bluenette along to the lift, getting inside to descend down. 2D yawns a bit as they exit the lift and enter the Winnebago for a long night of drinking.

Tonight was crazy, but that's nothing new in the everyday crazy and hazardous lives of the Gorillaz.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another Halloween story completed. I hope you guys enjoyed it and have a fun and safe Halloween. Have A Good Night~**


End file.
